


a night we'll never remember

by tototo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototo/pseuds/tototo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm posting this with my phone, so sorry for any mistake.</p><p>It's my first work based on sex, I'm not sure if it's nice or not.<br/>leave comments please :)</p><p>find me on tumblr<br/>jackdanielsandorangejuixemixwell.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	a night we'll never remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this with my phone, so sorry for any mistake.
> 
> It's my first work based on sex, I'm not sure if it's nice or not.  
> leave comments please :)
> 
> find me on tumblr  
> jackdanielsandorangejuixemixwell.tumblr.com

"Fuck!" Mickey slipped and fell down on the porch, laughing just more less.

He and Ian were coming back home after a day spent together, hanging out through the city streets, getting drunk and smoking weed. Sometimes they liked to do things like this, just enjoying these moments free of responsibilities between them. At this point, they were very drunk and, most of all, very high. It's pretty sure that their laughs were listened by half of the neighbours.

"Come on, Mick, come here." Ian reached out his hand toward Mickey, to help him up. Instead, he also crashed near him. Mickey just started laughing more loudly, put his arm around Ian shoulders.  
For a moment they just stared looking at each other, Mickey biting his bottom lip and Ian enjoying the moment. It just turned him on and, after a little grin, he crushed his lips with Mickey's.

A moan escaped from Mickey's mouth, and then his tongue was searching space into Ian's mouth, sucking and tasting it. It was a rough kiss, just like Mickey likes. After a while they stopped searching more air, and decided to made their way into the Gallagher house.

The house was quiet and all were asleep, while they restarted kissing and moaning and laughing, flapping everywhere until they reached the couch. Almost immediatly they crushed on it, Mickey just sitting and Ian was on top of him, his ass on Mickey's lap and his knees standing on the couch, narrow near Mickey's thighs.  
Mickey was rubbing his lips along Ian's neck, sucking greatly, occasionally slipping on his collarbone, while Ian was biting Mickey's earlobe. Still smiling and sometimes laughing at each other, their breathings were labored.

In that moment Ian pulled up his own t-shirt over his head. Immediatly Mickey was on him, licking all over Ian's chest, savouring his taste, which was cinammon, and cologne, and weed.

Ian's nipple went between Mickey's teeth. Mickey was biting hard, with his hands gripped Ian's hips. Ian moaned loudly, bit his lips and ran his hands through Mickey's shirt, feeling his soft skin under his fingers. He stops him for a moment, tooking off his shirt and then he caressed along Mickey's chest with his hands, gently slipping along his hips. 

He was kissing every spot all over his torso, dropping down with his tongue on Mickey's stomac. He went to his knees, is hands went to unbotton Mickey's pant and, with an only fluid motion he pulled down both pants and boxers.

Ian showed up his best grin before of taking up Mickey's cock in his mouth. Mickey let out a moan, whispering Ian's name, and gripped with his fingers Ian's hair.  
Ian's tongue was slowly licking from the undersize to the head of his cock, his hand cupping the base of his balls.  
Mickey closed his eyes at the feeling, his grip on his hair was just a little bit tightenend.  
Ian put two fingers into Mickey's mouth, moving them in and out, Mickey's warm tongue wetting them greedy. Then he took Mickey's legs on his shoulders, while his wet fingers were gently brushing nearest his hole.  
Moans and gasps were coming out Mickey's mouth at the feeling. Ian's tongue now was moving on his balls, occasionally caressing where his fingers where now pushing hard. He slipped another finger, searching Mickey's prostate.  
Mickey rocked his hips, pushing a little back to the fingers, feeling shivers of pleasure along his body.  
As Ian started to poking Mickey's head of dick, he whispered a "Fuck" before of bring him up, kissing him avidly while his hands were unbottoning Ian's pants, stroking his hard dick, one of the hand grabbing on his ass cheek. Ian was breathing heavily, when he lost one's balance and fell down on the little table near the couch.

There was a great commotion, ended up on the floor ashtray, cigarettes, half empty bottles of beer and other stuff that were on it.  
They just look at each other, laughing again as Ian rose from the ground, giving a little peck on Mickey's mouth and said: "Wait here, babe. Condoms."  
Mickey just rolled his eyes, yelling an "Don't fucking call me that!" although a big smile appeared on his face, while Ian was coming upstairs, dangling here and there.

After a few moments Ian was coming back with a big vaseline jar and a strange look on his face.  
Mickey didn't have time to say or do anything, when one of Ian's hand were already on his face, after being fully immersed in vaseline, caressing and brushing all over Mickey's face and chest.  
Left without words, Mickey put his hand in vaseline and reserved him the same treatment. Fondling and touching each other, they resumed kissing and undressing. Their hands were touching their respective places, hole and dick, preparing them. 

Ian put Mickey onto the couch, taking forward his back. His left hand was resting on Mickey's shoulder, while his right was caressing his back.  
"You ready, babe?" murmured Ian on Mickey's ear. "Would you please just shut the fuck. FUCK!" Ian placed with force his dick on Mickey.  
Waited a few moment for the adjusting, his dick was pounding hard and fast, his teeth biting and leaving bruises along Mickey's shoulders, while Mickey was biting his bottom lip with strength. He arched his back slightly, pushing down a little and dodging Ian's hand that rubbing near his cock. He was too hard for that and he didn't want to come too early. 

Too drunk, Ian didn't take it anymore and pulled out his dick, avoiding Mickey's protests, to sit on the couch and put Mickey on the top of him, his legs spread.  
Mickey slowly went down with his ass onto Ian's dick, pressing his forehead on Ian's, looking him straight in the eyes, remaining that way for an indefinite time, eyes chained to the other.

Mickey started moving slowly, up and down, Ian's hands gently rested on his hips, while with his tongue was sucking Ian's collarbone, his hands brushing on Ian's face.  
Their breathing became more labored as the speed increases, with Mickey rocking his hips fast on Ian's thighs.

When Ian understood that their orgasms where not so far, he grabbed Mickey's dick and started stroking it tight with his fingers. Mickey didn't protested, enjoying the pleasure Ian was giving him.  
Instead, he increased the pace until their bodies started to stiffen, their orgasms in action. 

They came together, Ian into Mickey, Mickey spilled out in Ian's belly and chest. They collapsed onto the couch, hugging at each other, naked and drunk.

 

The next morning, when they woke up, they were covered by a blanket, the room around them a mess.  
Looking at each other, they just didn't remember why they where in the living room, naked.

On the table there was a piece of paper, above written:

Clean up this crap,  
and next time it's better for you two if you take a room.  
And put some clothes on before the kids can see you.

\- Fiona


End file.
